marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Midtown High School
He along with his friends Liz Allan, Sally Avril and Seymour O'Reilly took it upon themselves to torment Peter when they could. But thing began to change when he was bitten by a Radioactive Spider. However Peter was so wrapped in his own secret world as Spider-Man he was almost always rude to them even when they tried to be his friend, such as Sally Avril who liked to call him "Petey" The Human Torch gave the Midtown High School students another demonstration of his newly restored powers. She liked Peter but he refused a date with her because he was busy dealing with Sandman. After defeating him at the school he tried to ask Liz out but she refused fed up with him ignoring her. Liz developed a crush on Spider-Man, blowing off both Flash Thompson and Peter Parker because she believed the costumed hero would call her. In the school yard Flash threw a ball at Peter which he caught with ease. The Living Brain was brought to Midtown High School by its creator, Dr. Petty, as a part of a demonstration of its ability to solve any problem. After the Living Brain's demonstration, two workmen hired to transport it overheard the Living Brain's ability to answer anything, and decided to steal it, in order to use its abilities for gambling purposes. Caught in the middle of stealing the Living Brain by Dr. Petty, the two workmen got into a scuffle with him, which ended with one of them being knocked into the control panel on the Living Brain's chest, which caused the Living Brain to malfunction. Going on a rampage through Midtown High, the Living Brain was eventually shut down by Spider-Man, who destroyed its control panel, in a brief fight. Alternate realities versions Earth-12041 Peter Parker is a student in Midtown High School, alongside Mary Jane Watson, Harry Osborn, Flash Thompson, Miles Morales and Alex O'Hirn. When he joined S.H.I.E.L.D., his fellow teammates of S.H.I.E.L.D. training program Iron Fist (Danny Rand), Power Man (Luke Cage), White Tiger (Ava Ayala) and Nova (Sam Alexander) joined the school as well, in order to make them live a standard life, and Phil Coulson was appointed Principal, for S.H.I.E.L.D. to keep an eye on the recruits. As villains though Spider-Man was part of the student, the School was attacked. Earth-TRN207 On Earth-TRN207, Midtown High School had been converted into a strip mall. During his displacement to this reality, the Peter Parker of Earth-616 visited his former school and bought an ice cream cone, only for a chrono disturbance to pull him away. The Avengers later investigated the scene and found that the ice cream cone had transformed into a temporal bomb. | PointsOfInterest = | Residents = Mainstream (Earth-616) Faculty * Ms. Arrow (School Nurse, deceased) * Ms. Carlyle (Former Teacher) * Kelly Cox (Principal's Assistant) * Andrew Davis (Former Principal) * Hugh Del (Former Teacher) * Mr. DiPaolo (Former Teacher) * Mr. Flannigan (Guidance Counselor) * Roger Harrington (former Principal, deceased) * Kyle Jacoby (Gym Teacher) * Stanley Lieber (Former Teacher) * Mr. Murch (Physical Education Teacher) * Mr. Myers (Former Teacher) * Lynn Nelson (Former Teacher) * Peter Parker (Former science Teacher) * Mr. Pettit (Assistant Principal) * Ben Reilly (Former Assistant Gym Teacher) * Mrs. Schwartz (Science Teacher) * Daphne Smith (Science Teacher) * Flash Thompson (Gym Teacher) * Raymond Warren (Former Science Teacher) * Mr. Weathers (Former Teacher) * Mrs. Winterhalter (English Teacher) Former Students * Elizabeth "Liz" Allan * Sally Avril * Blake * Jenny Carson * Hector Cervantez * Chrissy Chen * Clayton Cole * Jake Constantine * Joshua Coolridge * Melissa Coolridge * Madeline Daniels * Peter Doman * Jake Dorman * Joey Gastone * Barry Hapgood * Jennifer Hardesty * Jordan Harrison * Robert Hinds * Amelia Hopkins * Jason Ionello * Jessica Jones * Carl King * Ronda Kramer * Lawson * Laurie Lynton * Andrew Maguire * Martin * Brian "Tiny" McKeever * Polly McKenna * Louie Minelli * Cindy Moon * Charlie Murphy * Seymour O'Reilly * William Oakes * Peter Parker * A.J. Patton * Steve Petty * Maya Rider * Paul Sidorsky * Nyra Siler * Vanna Smith * Stanley Stackmeyer * Richard Thacher * Eugene "Flash" Thompson * Luke Tower * Alice Tucker * C.J. Vogel * Charlie Weiderman Earth-12041 Staff * Phillip Coulson - Principal (Undercover) * Stan - Janitor * Coach Moleskin - Gym Teacher Former staff * Coach Yeager (Tony Masters/Taskmaster) - Gym Teacher (Undercover) Students * Peter Parker * Mary Jane Watson * Harry Osborn * Flash Thompson * Danny Rand * Luke Cage * Ava Ayala * Sam Alexander * Miles Morales * Alex O'Hirn | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = *Amazing Spider-Man #9 *Amazing Spider-Man #10 *Amazing Spider-Man #12 *Amazing Spider-Man #13 *Amazing Spider-Man #17 *Amazing Spider-Man #18 *Amazing Spider-Man #19 }} pt-br:Midtown High School Category:Schools Category:Earth-26496 Category:Earth-12041 Category:Earth-616 Category:Forest Hills Category:North America Category:Spider-Man's Bases